Let me tell you a Story
by The Scrapbook
Summary: Trouble is stirring in Ikebukuro and for once it's not Izaya's doing. In fact, said underground informant is very pissed off about it and this Mal-roy guy. It seems that the city will be turned upside-down with the secrets of Izaya's that are unravelling. [Harry is Izaya][This will be more like a scrapbook of scenes than a proper fic]


**Let me Tell you a Story**

* * *

_Trouble is stirring in Ikebukuro and for once its not Izaya's doing. In fact, said underground informant is very pissed off about it and this Mal-roy guy. It seems that the city will be turned upside-down with the secrets of Izaya's that are unravelling, but what's that silly bed time story about that magic boy that Mairu and Kurkuri used to ask Izaya to tell them got to do with it? **[Harry is Izaya][This will be more like a scrapbook of scenes than a proper fic]**_

* * *

Iza-nii! Iza-nii! Tell us that story!

Ne, I thought you two were too old for sto~ries?

We are! Isn't that right Kururi!

Uhuh.

It's just we wanted to hear that one, you know, the one about the little boy. -Just for old times' sake. Right Kururi?

Uh.

Umm~hmm~ of~ course it is!

Oi! You better not tell any of our classmates about this!

Oh Mairu~chan~! I'm hu~rt! How could you ever think that your de~ar brother would do such a thing!

…

_A sigh._

Fi~ne. Are you both comfortable?

Then let me tell you a story. A story about a small little boy who lived in the cupboard under the stairs of his aunt and uncle's house. But you see, unlike most other little boys, he was different, unnatural; a freak according to his neighbourhood. He didn't have any friends and he spent all day long cooking, and cleaning, and gardening outside – even in the winter, because of this.

However, one day –on his eleventh birthday- that all changed; he got a letter. An invitation to a whole new wonderful world of magical things with people like him! He was so happy. He was finally leaving his aunt and uncle's house! And so he completely disregarded the subtle warnings his relatives gave in the form of threats. This new world had secrets; deep dark horrible secrets, and one of them was a man who was so utterly terrifying that people couldn't even say his name without quaking in fear. It was he that sort to kill the boy, whose parents defied him before their deaths at his hand. The boy did not know this, naïve as he was, and continued on his merry way through this world of dragons and ghosts and magic.

It was after a while that the boy met two others whom he'd later claim to be his best friends. They stuck by him while he faced dangerous trails set by the man whose name people dared not utter and the three came to be known as the 'Golden trio'. Another person the boy came to trust and care for was the elderly grandfather who treated the boy as if he were his own grandson.

For a while things stayed like this for the boy and he was content with his life for once; he had the grandfather and his two best friends to support him as he went through trail after trail to stop the vengeful man and prove himself to the populace of the magical world he resided in. However, four years after first coming to this world he considered home; he discovered something that shock his whole life to its foundation.

The man he viewed as a grandfather and his two best friends had decided to sacrifice him to vanquish the man whose name can't be said. The boy had never felt so betrayed, so used. Four whole years of his life had been lies. Everything he'd been through for them, everything he'd done for them, everything he'd suffered for them and they had never even cared. It was then that he finally understood, and so he left that world of lies behind and never looked back, swearing revenge on these liars.

Nobody ever heard from the boy who was no longer a boy, again and the world was left to finish its own war without him.

A~nd the morale of that story is that it doesn't matter who they are, they will always turn their backs on you!

…

Ne, ne, Iza-nii?

Umhh, Mairu~chan?

Where is the boy now?

Hmm… Nobody really knows, but ~I'd say he could be _any_where! Just think, he could be living ri~ght he~re in Ikebukuro!

* * *

Whenever he saw that angry expression cross Miasomo's face he'd see snipiets of red hair and blue eyes and freckled cheeks. It was one of the reasons he liked messing with the kid; a special kind of torture he inflicted upon himself. No matter how much it hurt to see that same righteously angry or mischievous and cheeky expression, it was the only thing he had of his best friend; a living memory almost.


End file.
